Storm Warning
by captaindynamite
Summary: He wished he had a storm warning before he fell so heavily for the other man.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a sort of prequel in a way to my Take the Fall story in the sense of how they came together, and whatnot. I'd like to think it could stand on its own, it's really just an idea I had randomly. Don't ask why Robert seems like an innocent little fool, he just is. I own no one, thanks.**

He watched the man in the ring from behind the curtain, a light smile tugging at his lips. He could hear and feel the ring tremble and creak as the other man performed before the fans with his partner. He could see the happiness that being in the ring brought the other man, he could feel the excitement.

"What are you staring at?"

Robert jumped, turning his head and looking at his Team Canada member, Eric Young. He flashed the other man a patent bored look before stepping away and walking down the hall. Eric peaked through the curtain, staring at the two men in the ring before running off after Robert.

"Hey Roode, why were you staring at America's Most Wanted? Hmmm? You know we don't face them until next week."

Robert rolled his eyes, grimacing as Eric managed to keep up with his long strides. He snapped his gaze to Eric, growling faintly.

"I wasn't staring at them, get lost Eric."

The thud of the locker room door shutting gave Robert the peace that he wanted. He threw himself down on a bench, his head in his hands with his fingers gripping tightly at his hair.

"Good job out there James! We finally beat those no-good punks!"

James looked over at Chris breathlessly, his chest heaving as they walked down the hall after their match. He grinned brightly, his hair sticking to his sweat covered face.

"Thanks Chris, you did perfectly great yourself."

Robert raised his head at the voices, his stomach wrenching as he stood up and walked to the door in a slight daze. He pulled the door open enough to peak out and spotted James and Chris walking past the door. His breath hitched as he stared, unable to pull himself away.

"I'll meet you at the car later, James, I need to see Jarrett."

James nodded and walked past the Team Canada locker room, but slowed a few steps from it. He turned slowly, frowning at the feeling of someone watching him. The hall was empty, no doors open anywhere. He shrugged and turned around, continuing down the hall once more and disappearing into his own locker room.

Robert leaned back against the door, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He had almost seen him, seen him peeving on him like some little pervert. He shook his head, unable to believe himself, and walked over to his bag. He changed out of his gear, and then walked out to the parking lot. He had just stepped up to his car when a voice startled him, causing him to drop his keys.

"Sorry about that," said James, leaning down and picking up the keys, passing them over to Robert, "I just wanted to wish you luck for next week. You're going to need it."

Robert reached for his keys, their fingers grazing each other before James turned and walked off. He watched him for a few seconds then turned back to his car, throwing his stuff in and sitting in his seat, slamming the door shut.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" mumbled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot, and drove back to the hotel for the night.

James leaned against his car, watching Robert drive off. He snickered gently to himself, turning his gaze to Chris as he walked over to him.

"What's so funny James?" asked Chris, unlocking the car and climbing in. James followed suit, shaking his head.

"Oh nothing," he responded, leaving it at that as they went back to the hotel for the night.

Robert sighed as he stared up at the ceiling that night, hours after he had gone to bed. He just couldn't sleep, his mind reeling with what had happened, the innocent touches and few words he had got from the other man. He sighed again, rolling onto his side and attempting once more to sleep without his mind shifting back to the man that left him so utterly flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =] I still own no one involved.**

The ring shook below him, the shouting fans were deafening as Robert stood on the apron, watching as Eric fought with Harris. He reached out repeatedly for a tag, hoping to help out his partner who, as far as he could tell, was becoming way too tired and worn out. He finally managed to slap hands with Eric, and climbed into the ring, skidding to a halt when he saw James climbing into the ring after slapping Chris on the back.

Robert groaned as he felt a series of punches fly at him, falling back against the turnbuckles in the corner. He shook his head, looking around to James as he charged at him. He moved at the last second, and then darted around, hitting James with a spinebuster when he ran at him again. Robert could feel James' sweat slicked body press against his own repeatedly as they went through the match, groaning when he felt his body hit the ground after Chris came down on him from the turnbuckles. Death _Sentence_, he thought to himself as he felt James' body lay on him, pinning him to the mat before their music blasted loudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Eric once the two of them were backstage, frowning at the flustered look that covered Robert's face.

Robert shook his head, freeing himself from his thoughts, "I'm fine Eric," he growled, walking away from the smaller boy and heading for the locker room. He slammed the door shut then made his way to the showers, thinking that maybe if he was clean he wouldn't feel James touching him anymore.

After his shower, Robert walked into the locker room, digging through his bag for some clothes when a voice startled him.

"Hey Robert," said James from behind him, sitting on the bench, "You did well out there tonight."

Robert jumped, staring at him as his hands unconsciously made sure his towel was still tight around his waist, "Thanks," he said gently, turning his attention back to his bag.

James smirked to himself as he rose from the bench and walked to them, his body just mere inches away from Robert's, "You're welcome," he breathed slowly into Robert's ear, his hot breath tickling Robert's bare skin.

Before Robert could even open his mouth to speak, James was gone, the door shutting with a soft thud behind him. Robert collapsed onto the bench, his pulse racing as he stared at the shut door, wondering what the hell had just happened. Though his mind was flustered to no end, Robert somehow managed to get dressed, and pack his bag before leaving the locker room. He made his way to the parking lot, hoping to avoid anymore interactions with James.

Meanwhile, James sat in his own locker room, watching Chris pack up their bags. He would have done it himself, but Chris always nagged him about how untidy his own bag was. He didn't care; he liked getting out of working sometimes.

"You want to hit the bar tonight?" asked James, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Chris glanced over at him, grinning.

"Do I ever say no?" he questioned back, standing up and handing James his bag. He took the bag eagerly and left with him.

Hours later, Robert sat alone in his hotel room, staring at the TV as an old-fashioned TV show played, his mind not even paying attention to what he was watching. He had been offered to join the boys at the bar next door, but he opted out, deciding it wasn't the best choice when he saw James heading to the bar.

Sighing gently, he clicked off the TV and stood up, pulling down the covers of his bed. Before he was able to climb into it though, he heard a series of loud knocks at his door. He groaned faintly and walked to the door, opening it without a second thought.

"Hey Robert," slurred a rather drunk James as he staggered against the door frame. Robert pouted confusedly at the man before him, groaning when he felt James stagger into the room past him and over to the bed, dropping on it. Robert sighed, shutting the door before walking over and standing in front of him.

"Get off the bed," said Robert, reaching out and grabbing James' arm. If there had been another bed, he wouldn't have bothered but he had chosen a room with one bed specifically so he wouldn't have any visitors. He groaned as he was yanked down onto the bed, a pair of arms wrapping tight around him.

"Be a good boy and sleep," said James, petting Robert on the bed gently before his eyes fell shut, he was asleep. Robert groaned, trying to free himself, but he couldn't. Sighing again, he decided it was for the best and snuggled against the man next to him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
